All I need
by ForsakenAngel88
Summary: Bakura is tired of seeing Marik being used and hurt and decides he's had enough.


p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Just a quick fanfic I just wrote. Enjoy!/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"-/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"It hurts. It hurts so damn much to see you like this yet again. How many times will you fall for the wrong people before you realize the right person has been right in front of you this entire time? We've been friends for as long as I can remember. You were the only person to talk to me all those years ago when we were kids. Everyone else was afraid of me; the loner boy who sent death glares to anyone who came close, but you didn't care. I remember your goofy grin as you bounced over to me, dragging me away to go play some stupid game. You've never left my side since… except of course when you get pulled into another meaningless relationship with someone else./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"I've lost count how many times you've rung me up in tears because some jerk has hurt you. The countless nights we spent curled up on the couch watching shitty movies to try and cheer you up. I can't comprehend how you keep falling for their tricks. Time after time I've had to watch as they flirt with you, knowing exactly what they are after and how it's all going to end. You're so naïve; I've tried so hard to get you to understand what they are trying to do, but still you keep falling for it and I can't take it anymore./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Days like these that we spend together are some of the best times I've had. Even though most of the time you're crying over the latest heartbreak; you are here with me, letting me take care of you and even if it's only for a short while, I'm the one to make you smile. I've never allowed myself to be selfish when it comes to you, but I'm done watching this scene play on repeat. I want more. I want you to be happy all the time and to see those beautiful lavender eyes sparkle as you smile and laugh. I decided as our last phone call ended; you asking me to once again come comfort you; that this will be the last time./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"As you open the door the first thing I notice are your puffy red eyes from the hours of crying you've just spent doing. Wasting no time, I caress your cheek, wiping the tears from your eyes. You instinctively lean into my touch and I feel my heart flutter in my chest. I pull you into my chest and hold you close, stroking your hair as you let out a shuddering breath. I close my eyes as I hold you tightly, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves I mutter a soft "I'm sorry" before pulling you back and pressing my lips against yours./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"I only intended the kiss to be short, just a little something to show you how much I care. I start to pull back but you wrap your arms around my neck and start to deepen the kiss. A part of me knows this is wrong, that I'm taking advantage of you in your emotional state and you probably don't even feel this way towards me, but I don't want to stop. I've wanted this for so long. All those times I saw you make out with people who weren't me, cut my heart into pieces. You're the only person I could ever love and if this is the only moment I get to experience that, then I'm taking it./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"I'm not sure how much time passed before we are both breathless enough to pull away. As I try to catch my breath I'm afraid to look you in the eyes. I don't want this moment to end just yet. I feel your hand caress my face as I hear you call my name. I look up into your lavender depths and see the confusion mixed with something I'm not sure of./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I whisper, still afraid of the rejection that is on its way./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Why?" you ask./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Because you've just broken up with someone and you're emotional and hurt…" I reply, trying to look away, but you bring your hand back up to my face, making me look you in the eye./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""No… I meant why did you kiss me, silly?" you whisper, taking a step towards me./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I…uh…um, I love you Marik… I've loved you for so long now and I don't want to see you be hurt anymore." I reply as you lean in closer./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"I feel your lips touch mine again softly before you pull back. "I think a part of me has always loved you too Bakura. You're the only one who has ever been there for me, so I'm sorry too. Do you think we could become more then friends?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"A smile reaches my lips as I hear your words and I pull you into another hug. "I'd like that." I muffle into your shoulder as a weight lifts from my chest. No longer will I see those eyes filled with tears, no longer will my heart ache for something I can't have. I finally have all I need in life./p 


End file.
